keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Nertovec
Nertovec is the demonic embodiment of the chaos of battle and the horror of brutal massacres. He is a demon of Keyvaile and has often been in the seen of brutal battles and horrid massacres raveling in its death and destruction. Bio: Nertovec is a demon of keyvaile who feeds on the death and destruction of chaotic battles. He serves the demon lord Carnôge but only loosely as he often dose things on his own accord. He first appeared during the first war of the Reptillen age when during a heated battle between the Madvari and the Kaimec rising from the flames and blood of the lizardman worriers. This would case a panic and rout of both sides causing meny of them to be trampled to death by thier fleeing friends. the demon tasted this and craved more. He would fight in the Spirit War at the end of the Reptilian age fighting meny spirits and gaining strength from the fearful rempamri and dragons who fled from the chaos! He would eventually be defeated by Ecthelon spirit of glory and locked away. Fay and Glorious ages: He would spend the entirety of the fay age in his prison feed by the small conflicts of gnomes and goblins. But during the rising times he managed to deceive the gnomish queen Madivor Reveŕse into freeing him to protect her from the growing power of the elves, a fear she was given by Yies lady of lies. He escaped his prison causing a great shock wave that destroyed the land around him and killed meny fay folk. This disater is often placed as the end of the fay age. Madivor's fears came true as the elves blamed her for his freedom and attacked her. The resulting war fed him and gave him the strength to go into hiding and wait fro the right moment to strike. As the Glorious age continued he cased meny small wars and conflicts for the elves in order to feed. Much later he would witness the rise of the Formorians who would cause such terrible and death that he would regain his full strength once more. He would once again serve under his lord Carnoge after he was freed from crater of Olga, aiding in the fall of the elves. When Inlawswee fell he caused its conquerors to turn on each other to prevent a stable empire from rising from the elves ashes. Major appearances during the Era of Sorrows: * He would appear during the battle of Cormac fought between the feature people of Samta. * He would become worshiped by the Firblog people as the god Volgen, he would be annoyed by this at first but their foriseity in battle would intrigue him so he tolerates their worship * He would appear several times during the Total War relishing in the long drawn out conflict. * He would attempt to corrupt the elf lord Tyberius Innatarsh but would fail. Powers: Demonic Power: He is a greater demon of keyvaile with meny dark and twisted power,s which he draws from the chaos and brutality of war. SIlver toung: Nertovec is a master of trickery often turning brother against brother with words alone. Major servants: [[Madivor|'Madivor']], Gnome queen of ratac(Unwilling): He tricked the Gnomish queen into freeing him causing her downfall due to elvish retaliation Orvic the swine: Human warlord of the west. He was among the warlords who controlled the former elven home land, and was slain by Tyberius Innatarsh. Triva: * He was created for the stroy testing of Innatarsh and thus in not mentioned in the Spirit War despite fighting in it. * His rival is Kilodif speirt of Valor * Of all the active demons during the Glorius age he was considered the most dangerous to the elves. Category:Demons Category:Keyvaile Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Evil Category:Villien Category:Spirites Category:Spirits Category:Male characters